independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
United States of America
The United States of America (USA) is a federal republic in North America, composed of 50 federated states, a federal district, five major territories and various possessions. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. It is one of the permanent members of the United Nations Security Council and one of the founders of the Earth Space Defense. History The United States was among the nations that were devastated in the War of 1996. On July 2, 1996, the U.S. Space Command detected the arrival of the alien mothership and its deployment of its City Destroyers. Initially unaware of the extraterrestrial vessels, the military attempted to identified the City Destroyers. One encounter with a City Destroyer approaching the American west coast resulted in the destruction of an AWACS plane. Due to the circumstances in which one vessel was approaching Washington, D.C., the President's Joint Chiefs of Staff and Vice President were evacuated to NORAD. However, President Thomas Whitmore chose to remain in Washington to keep the public calm. After the City Destroyers arrived and take position over the American cities, Whitmore's government tried to establish communication with the vessel over Washington. It was not until Whitmore was warned by David Levinson, an MIT-trained satellite technician, who revealed the aliens' coordinated attack on the targeted cities. Whitmore ordered large-scale evacuations of the targeted cities of Los Angeles, New York City, and Washington, but the aliens attacked with advanced directed-energy weapons before these can be carried out. Whitmore and members of his staff narrowly escape aboard Air Force One as Washington is destroyed. On July 3, the U.S. military launched a counterattack on the City Destroyers near the ruins of the destroyed cities. However, they were underestimated by the aliens' forces fields that made their vessels virtually invulnerable to conventional weapons. This resulted in a one-sided massacre on American forces. Afterwards, the aliens swiftly retaliated with a massive attack on many American military installations, including NORAD, killing the Vice President and most of the Cabinet who had been hiding there. Remaining military forces were evacuated from their bases to avoid further attacks, but sustaining heavy losses in the process. Whitmore eventually ordered a simultaneous nuclear strike on the destroyers over American airspace. But the first attempt in Houston fails to penetrate the destroyer's shield and the remaining strikes were aborted. On July 4, the United States renewed their attack after Levinson devised a plan to use the repaired attacker from Area 51 to introduce a computer virus and plant a nuclear missile on board the mothership, theorizing that this will disrupt the force fields of the destroyers. Captain Steven Hiller volunteered to pilot the attacker, with Levinson accompanying him. With not enough military pilots to man all available aircraft, volunteers including Whitmore are enlisted for the counterattack. With the successful implantation of the virus, Whitmore led the attack against a City Destroyer approaching Area 51. Although the force field was deactivated and the fighters are able to inflict damage, their supply of missiles quickly becomes exhausted. One of the volunteered pilots, Russell Casse, sacrificed himself in destroying the vessel by flying his aircraft directly into the ship's main weapon in a suicide attack. Soon after the Americans inform resistance forces from around the world on how to destroy the alien ships. The alien mothership was soon destroyed by the nuclear missile delivered by Hiller and Levinson, whom they managed to escape unharmed back to Earth. Post-War In the war's aftermath, twenty states and over a dozen cities sustained some, or heavy damage, and it was estimated that twenty-three million Americans were killed in the initial attack and another million in the aftermath.How I Saved the World During the initial recovery efforts tens of millions of people were displaced and the economy was shattered. As a result, martial law was imposed and the military was sent to maintain order and quelling violent unrest. America's farmlands was fortunately spared from the devastation, thus allowing food production to continue provide for the country and exporting as much as possible to other war-torn nations. The United States then began a reconstruction process to rebuild it devastated cities and regions. Oklahoma City was made the temporarily capital until Washington, D.C. was rebuilt. President Whitmore would finish his term with supporting the establishment of the Earth Space Defense initiative and making extensive funding into Area 51. However, the U.S. was disproportionately burdened by its funding into hybrid technology and consequently the American people weren't entirely given the necessary government aid inflicted by the invasion, and job positions such as in science and engineering are outsourced to overseas countries. The United States reconstruction process was approximately completed by 2010. Independence Day: Crucible War of 2016 The United States celebrated the 20th anniversary of the War of 1996 in Washington. However, the celebrations was abruptly halted by the sudden return of the aliens. President Elizabeth Lanford was evacuated to Cheyenne and the entire American east coast was devastated by the landing of the Harvester Mothership. ESD forces launched an attack on the Mothership near Washington but were decisively repelled by the aliens. However, the ESD under David Levinson made a last ditch plan in which the ESD killed the aliens' Queen and causing the invaders to leave Earth. References Category:Country